Sleepwalkers and Fast Talkers
by lilWolvie
Summary: One of the X-Men is caught sleepwalking and pays an unintentional visit to the Brotherhoods resident speedsterIMPORTANT NOTICE!!!. Plz Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish i owned the X-Men but, truthfully i don't so,...pity me for i am not their creator. boo hoo.  
Author's Note: This is an idea that I thought up during health class for some odd reason and I thought i must just make a story out of it.  
Summary: One of the X-Men is caught sleepwalking and pays an unintentional visit to the Brotherhood's resident speedster.  
  
  
Sleepwalkers and Fast Talkers  
  
  
Kitty was sleeping soundly in her bed until she heard a noise. She sat up and looked around. Rogue was still fast asleep and wasn't making a sound. She got up and left her room. As she peered down the stairs she saw Logan walk by and head towards the door. She wasn't sure, but it looked like his eyes were closed.   
  
Kitty decided to follow him but didn't want to go alone so she ran into Kurt's room. "Hey Kurt! Wake up!"  
  
He rolled over in his bed and sleepily looked at her. "Vhat?!"  
  
She sighed, "Come on Kurt get up! I heard a noise so I got up and when I looked downstairs I saw Logan and-"  
  
Kurt was confused. "So vhat's so great about that?"  
  
"I think he was like, sleepwalking!"  
  
Kurt started giggling, "Really?! Logan sleepwalking?? Now that's funny."  
  
Kitty dragged him out of bed. "Yeah, now come on an' hurry up so we can like, follow him!!"  
  
Kurt and Kitty ran downstairs grabbing their coats and going out the door.  
  
When they were outside, Logan was already half-way down the driveway walking. Kitty and Kurt quietly followed, not too close behind. Kurt kept laughing. "Shut up Kurt!" Kitty scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, hehe, but this is funny."  
  
Kitty looked at him skeptically. "How is that funny? He hasn't even done anything yet, he's just walking!"  
  
Kurt smiled, surpressing his laughter. "Ya I know, but he's the last person I'd expect to see sleepwalking!"  
  
"I don't think he's done it before, someone would have noticed. We should like, keep an eye on him though, incase something happens."  
  
"Ya okay." Kurt replied as they hurried to catch up with him.  
  
Logan continued walking, while fast asleep, down the quiet streets mumbling something.  
  
Kitty stopped and looked at Kurt. "What the hell is he saying??"  
  
"I dunno, but I can get us closer to find out." Kurt replied.  
  
Kitty nodded and Kurt *BAMFED* them closer to Logan.  
  
Logan continued walking and mumbling, "I'm gonna get him, I'm gonna get him."  
  
Kurt and Kitty both started laughing. "What in the world is he talking about?! Get who??"  
  
Kurt giggled, "I dunno, but this is too funny!!"  
  
Logan walked further until he finally stopped in front of the Brotherhood House.  
  
"Vhat is he doing here??" Kurt wondered aloud.  
  
Kitty and Kurt both made their way through the gate and hid behind a bush as Logan walked up to the door. He knocked loudly until someone came to the door.  
  
Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as Quicksilver, stared in awe at Logan who was standing in front of him.  
  
"What-the-heck-are-you-doing-here?!!" Pietro asked in his fast, smart alecky tone of voice.  
  
"Gimme my shirt back!!" Logan mumbled, still asleep.  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow. "What-are-you-talking-about-dude?-I-don't-have-your-shirt!"  
  
Logan just mumbled, "Gimme my shirt!"  
  
Kitty and Kurt were still hiding behind the bush, laughing hysterically.  
  
Pietro strared hard at Logan. He was curious as to why his eyes were closed. Pietro waved a hand in front of Logan's face and he didn't move.  
  
"Whatever-dude,-you're-obviously-not-with-it-so..."  
  
"Gimme my shirt!!" Logan mumbled, louder this time.  
  
Pierto rolled his eyes and thought he better play along, this guy was nuts! "Okay-okay-man,-I'll-go-get-your-shirt!" Pietro zipped away and returned, holding an old rag.  
  
"Here's-your-shirt-dude."  
  
Logan held out his hand and Pietro gave him the rag. Logan then began to take off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Then he took the rag and put it over his shoulder.   
  
Pietro was looking at him funny, and Kurt and Kitty couldn't stop laughing.   
  
Logan then stood there, facing Pietro. "Got sumthin' ta say ta me bub?!!" Logan growled at him.  
  
Pietro cocked his head, staring at him. "What-are-you-talking-about??-I-didn't-even-say-anything!"  
  
Kitty and Kurt now were watching them carefully.   
  
Logan pushed Pietro back against the wall and held him in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Grrrrrrr!!" *SNIKT!* Three metal claws came out of Logan's right hand as he held Pietro up with his left.  
  
Pietro squirmed and squirmed but couldn't get away from Logan's grip. "Hey-man-relax!!! What-do-ya-think-you're-doing!!!"  
  
Kitty gasped. "C'mon Kurt, we better like, do something before Logan totally rips Pietro to shreads!"  
  
"Ja, Ok." Kurt replied, grabbing Kitty by the arm and 'porting them to the front door.  
  
Pietro tilted his head and glared at them. "What-are-you-two-doing-here-now?!"  
  
"We're here to save your ungrateful little butt!" Kitty replied, annoyed with Quicksilver's attitude.  
  
"Whatever-just-get-this-maniac-away-from-me!!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Take it easy Quicksilver, he's sleepwalking." Kurt told him. "You don't vant to wake him up now, I hear it's dangerous waking up a sleepwalker."  
  
Pietro nodded and tryed to stay calm and not squirm.  
  
Kitty stepped toward Logan and carefully put her hand on his bare shoulder. "Logan??? Uh..it's Kitty, c'mon let's get you back home in bed okay?"  
  
Logan grunted and turned around, dropping Pietro to the floor.  
  
"Ow!" Pietro yelped.  
  
"Shut up!" Nightcrawler said, hushing the impatient boy.  
  
"Sorry-dude,-take-a-chill-pill."  
  
Kurt stuck out his tongue and watched as Kitty led Logan away from the house.  
  
"C'mon Logan, just follow me." Kitty said, speaking softly and trying to keep her voice from wavering. She was nervous that he might go berserk or something if he woke up.  
  
Logan continued to grumble. "Hey half-pint, get back here......where's the elf?"  
  
Kurt jogged up beside them. "I'm coming Wolverine." He said, humoring Kitty's wishes to keep him calm and asleep by talking with him.  
  
"Good Kurt," Kitty whispered. "just keep him walking this way, and hopefully we'll make it back to the mansion without anyone noticing."  
  
Logan kept forward, following Kitty's voice like a zombie, and grumbling quietly. "We gotta get back to the mansion........I left the microwave on...mmmm.."  
  
Kurt giggled, covering his mouth.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty whispered, giggling a little herself. "Ok Logan, we'll turn the microwave off when we get back."  
  
"No!" Logan mumbled loudly, stumbling forward. "I hafta get some tin foil....."  
  
"Ok, but why do you need tin foil?" Kitty asked the sleeping mutant, growing curious.  
  
"The aliens...grrrr..." He mumbled.  
  
"Did he say-" Kurt laughed.  
  
"SShhh! Kurt be quiet!" Kitty told him, trying to hear what he was saying.  
  
"The aliens'll get me.......tin foil's for protection..hmm.."   
  
Kitty and Kurt laughed quietly, leading Logan toward the mansion's gates.   
  
As they got inside the mansion, Kitty brought Logan over to the couch in the rec. room and he sat down, falling into deeper sleep.  
  
"The t.v.'s still on." Kurt told Kitty.  
  
Kitty watched the screen and laughed. "It's an old alien movie marathon on the Sci-Fi channel."  
  
Kurt smiled, thinking of the irony of it all. "He must've been watching this before he fell asleep, I guess that explains the tin-foil and aliens."  
  
"Well I guess we know what makes Logan sleepwalk." Kitty smiled and turned off the t.v.  
  
She and Kurt headed to their rooms to get back to sleep, thinking about their little mid-night adventure.  
  
  
  
The next morning Logan awoke on the couch in just his jeans. He stood up and stretched, then noticed he still had his boots on. Logan shrugged his shoulders and sleepily scratched his back. Then he paused for a moment and looked up. "Huh? Where's my shirt?"  
  
~End  
  
A/N: Short lil fic I decided to post. Hope ya liked it. Please Review. *BAMF* 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Disclaimer: I wish i owned the X-Men but, truthfully i don't so,...pity me for i am not their creator. boo hoo.  
Author's Note: This is an idea that I thought up during health class for some odd reason and I thought i must just make a story out of it.  
Summary: One of the X-Men is caught sleepwalking and pays an unintentional visit to the Brotherhood's resident speedster.  
  
  
Announcements  
  
  
LilWolvie: "Ok...*AHEM* I hafta make this 'announcement' into a fic so I don't get introuble..heh heh, SO......in making my wonderful announcement I am going to use the service of my muse and some other characters. Please read on...."  
  
Wolvie: "What? Is it my cue?"  
  
LilWolvie: "Yes! Yer s'posed ta talk now!!"  
  
Wolvie: "Oh, well you didn't use the signal...*ahem*"  
  
Nightcrawler: "Just say it already Wolverine!"  
  
Wolvie: "Pipe down Elf! I'll say it when I'm good an' ready!"  
  
LilWolvie: "Grrrr...."  
  
Wolvie: "Okay okay!....umm....forgot my lines...heh"  
  
::Nightcrawler smacks his forehead and sighs along with LilWolvie::  
  
Wolvie: "Ok, yeah don't worry I got it! ::winks:: LilWolvie told me to tell all ya bunch o' X-Men:Evolution lovers out there, that there's a new X-Men Evolution Message board so you can talk about the show and the characters and junk. ::grins:: and post yer messages."  
  
LilWolvie: ::smiles at Wolverine:: "Good job, okay Nightcrawler it's your turn."  
  
Nightcrawler: "Right! The URL to get to the site is: http://azure.bbboy.net/xmenevolutionboard"  
  
LilWolvie: "OK, great job guys!" (wolvie and kurt smile proudly) "Hope all you peoples go to the site, there's not really many people there yet but I'm sure if the word gets around it will all work out nicely! Thank YOu!!!!"  
  
Wolvie: "Ok Elf get us outta here and to that site!"  
  
Nightcrawler: Ok! *BAMF* ::they all lleave in a cloud of dust and brimstone::  
  
A/N: plz check out the site! thank you! *BAMF* 


End file.
